rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexi Harahknivi
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Alexi "Faux Shot" Harahknivi is the Lieutenant and First officer of Tarron Damos and following ships, respectively. His skills in Ballistic Weaponry are unmatched; only equal to his stealth, combat instinct, and skills in war-time espionage and infiltration. He played a vital role in the rise of the Damosian family, The Battlement over Valhalla, and The Tarron-Dathian Familial war (The "Tar-Dath" war). He currently resides on the planet Jika as Chief Security and Commanding Officer of the planet's 23rd regiment, codenamed "Stilleto". Personality & Appearance Cold and stern. Though he has a general disdane of everyone, he is cooperative and highly protective of allies that have proven their worth and character as "good soldiers". Outside of military discussion, he has little to no interest in, lest it business or politics (even so, still tied to further military goals). His command over his men, from the Eilte to lowly guardsmen, is adament; his ardent philosophy to commit and to strive as a whole unit reigning over singular importance hails him great respect and diligent cooperation amoungst his soldiers. A man of average height with a mid-lean muscle build with black layer-greying hair, sporting mutton chops at mid-jaw length. He wears a naval officer's uniform with all the "bells and whistles" removed, the coat's collar more form-fitting to his silhouette, and a dark blood-red beret bearing a Lieutenant rank atop of the Imperial insignia, as well as a full-pelvic holster array and AHS-modified visor. His right eye and left arm have been replaced with bionics, the affected areas reaching from his brow-to-cheekbone/Carnucle-to-temple and reaching up to his shoulder joint, respectfully. Early Life Coming from a lower-noble family on Vostroya , he was the second-eldest of five children, taught and trained to become a military soldier at a young age. Inevitably listed into an Imperial training encampment, his skills proved worthy of a potential Commissar but the offer was refused, wanting to fight alongside his comrades rather than "barking orders from the comfort of a velvet recliner like pompous swine". To this, his commanding officer sent him to Valhalla for "further training". Whether this was to make him a better soldier or to hold his tongue is arguable. Valhalla Days During his training days on the icy tundras, the experience hardened his mentality of human life and of sporatic ideology. This turned him into an emotionless killer; "the perfect soldier". While on a routine scouting operation, a large invasion force of Orks decended on the planet's surface; one drop landing a few clicks away fro base between it and the team of thirty guardsmen recruits. With no commanding officer, the team apointed three groups codenamed Zeph, Gree, and Larph, having Alexi joining Zeph. While Gree and Larph snuck and flanked the rear of the Ork incursion, Zeph did reconnaissance for any unknown variables in the field. Despite the tactical stealth of the teams, the Orks' "sneakiness" proved greater; hulking Ork Kommandos ambushing from below the powdered snow against the forward teams, ripping them limb-from-limb (almost quite literally). Zeph team had no time to relay as they themselves had been ambushed from the rear with swift force, only leaving Alexi and one othe to fend for themselves against the three hulking orks. The skirmish did not last long as the two recruits used their size to their advantage, taking the Orks down with precise ease and luck. Unfortunately, his fellow recruit let his guard down, becoming impaled by the last Ork's monstrous blade. The construed, amputated corpses of his allies gave rise to his optimal and rage-induced instincts. The Greenskin charged with blade in tow but before the blade landed, a bloodied Alexi simply, in one quick motion, thrust his blade into its throat. The blade simply glided down Alexi's armor as the strength left the beast, the Vostryan twisting and unsheathing his blade away and leaving it to die where it stood. After setting off an emergency beacon, the last surviving member of Zeph team fell to the snow. Waking in a medical bay of the base, Alexi gives the reinforcements' captain a report of his brief yet agonizing experience. The captain seems genuinely intrigued by the up-start's tenacity against the Ork, suggesting he take a frontline position to take down the "Greenskin menace". The offer is gladly accepted and thus field-promoted to Lieutenant. The captain: Tarron Damos . Battlement over Valhalla Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Category:Player Character